


Swan's Halloween Havoc

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Donkey Transformation, Furry, Halloween, My OCs, Other, Scarecrow Transformation, Transformation, Wolfcow, Wucow, dragon - Freeform, pumpkin transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Halloween time has rolled around! Swan, Opal, and Casey are far too old to Trick-or-Treat (but that normally wouldn’t stop Opal), but that won’t stop all of them from having fun! Getting to borrow some old totally not haunted farmlands off Swan’s brother, Obsidian, they used their magic and technology to turn it into a wonderful Halloween festival for families! Lots of fun while earning a quick buck!But the land has some surprises in store for the enterprising trio... None of them will end the night the way they began...





	Swan's Halloween Havoc

“I’m getting a cut of the profit here, right?” Casey grumbled to herself as she fixed her make-up in the van she and her friends had borrowed for the day.

“Obsidian said that we didn’t have to pay him for this,” Opal said to her right with her hooves kicked up on the vanity, leaning back in her seat and checking her phone. “His friend’s family wasn’t using this old farm anyways.”

“But we got a decent turn-out! Tons of families are out there, and it looks like our friends came through with the snacks,” Swan, ever the optimist, smiled at her sister and friend as she finished her outfit near the rack of clothes.

It was Halloween, and though they were too old to Trick-or-Treat, they still wanted to get involved in the festivities! A haunted house was too cliché, but a haunted FARM was something else entirely! Swan’s older brother Obsidian had a friend whose grandfather had an old farm he wasn’t using, and that was perfect! All it took was a little agricultural magic to get the corn maze to grow and some good old-fashioned elbow grease (and robotic help) to get the farmyard fixed up and ready for their Halloween celebration!

“We all know what we’re doing? I’m running the pumpkin patch…” Swan asked as she fixed her breastplate. Rouge the Bat was a popular character for people to worship on the online forums, and Swan had to admit, the latex body suit did feel really nice… Sure it was a little snug in certain parts, but she felt strong and hot!

Opal assured her that her bulge wasn’t too noticeable, anyways.

“I’m running the corn maze,” Opal snickered as she bounced her hair slightly. Her Marilyn Monroe costume was on point. It was a little scary how accurate the dress was, in fact. Swan was a little wary that it might’ve been stolen, but Opal assured her that she just had quite the eye for detail and went through three tailors to get it made. “I can’t wait to scare the little shits with what I got planned…” Swan could believe either story, honestly.

“You two saddled me with the damn petting zoo,” Casey hissed as she shot the sisters a little glare. Her costume wasn’t… quite as creative. Really, it was just something she normally wore, a sweater with black slacks, boots and a white lab coat, but now she had little plastic ‘bolts’ stuck to her neck. Frankenstein’s monster, she said, but Opal criticized her lack of stitching and such. “If I get rabbies or something from them, you two are getting the bill.”

“Please, they’ve been properly checked out! You’ll be fine. Besides, you want the money from this just as much as the two of us do,” Swan pouted, a little upset at Casey’s lack of spirit.

But the dragon girl still stood, fixing her hair slightly as she shrugged.

“Yes… You’re right. I’ll do my job to the best of my ability,” Casey nodded, seemingly reminded of her reasons to be there, before turning and leaving their trailer. Opal sighed and followed after her, smoothing down her dress,

“… Let’s break a leg, girls,” Swan grinned to herself, bouncing in place as she hyped herself up before bounding out of the trailer, closing it behind them.

The turnout was already fairly large. A few families were already there, and various friends of theirs were manning the food stalls. It was clear that this was a smaller endeavor, which suited the area just fine. It couldn’t fit as many people as say, a circus, but this allowed it to feel a lot more personal.

Swan took her spot within the fenced in pumpkin patch. This was more for the families to take photos in, buy some pumpkins near the front for their future Jack-o-Lanterns, and to just have some relaxing time away from the bulk of the people. Plus, thanks to their growth magic and Casey’s tech, they managed to get a massive pumpkin grown, just in time for the event!

The King Pumpkin as Swan had dubbed it even had its own costume. A large metal crown was around the stem, with its own regal red cloak on it! … Sure it was just a repurposed shower curtain, but still! It was the King’s Pumpkin Kingdom, and Swan was proud of the little decorations she had made for it!

Swan took her place next to the King Pumpkin, a Polaroid camera on a tripod all set up for families to have their photos taken, and waited. The vines that the great pumpkin had made were thick and sturdy, so it was easy to find a spot to sit. They creaked under her weight, but she was certain they’d support her, and she crossed her legs seductively as she waited. Swan really wanted to be in-character!

“… Wait. Family friendly,” she quickly chastised herself, sitting more casually, resting against the pumpkin as she sighed. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Mothers and fathers with their kids, a few teen couples having a little date there… She smiled, a pang of melancholy hitting her heart. But… She wanted to give people the experiences she didn’t have growing up.

“Can you take our picture, please?” A pair of teens walked up to her in matching costumes, two vampires, a cute couple with their hands held and smiles on their faces.

Nodding, Swan hopped off the vine, the little root creaking slightly as it could finally relax again, and she took her place behind the camera. The couple posed in front of the mammoth pumpkin that easily had more than two feet of height above the taller teens, and at least three feet of height over the small Swan.

“Saaaaay ‘pumpkin’!” Swan announced, pressing the button when the two followed her instructions. A mechanical whirr came from the camera as the slick paper slid out. Shaking it off to help it dry, she exchanged it to the pair in exchange for their money, and with a polite bow and wave, they parted ways, the couple giggling to themselves about how the photo would look.

Slipping the money into her cleavage, damn this latex costume’s lack of actual pockets, she walked back to her sitting-vine, and plopped her fat butt right on it as she stretched. She totally lucked out with this position. It was probably the best one in the attraction! Easy to do, good seating, and relaxing!

But as she settled into her spot, she was oblivious to the pained cracking coming from the vine. It only took a second before the vines gave way, breaking in two as Swan fell through the gap that her ass had suddenly made.

“Eeeeep!” She squealed before her pudgy butt made impact with the loamy earth, feeling the pointed ends of the broken vines digging into her sides. “Oof… God, guess I’m heavier than I thought…” Swan giggled, shifting her arms to grab onto the vines for leverage, using her strength to push herself up…

But she was soundly stuck. The vines wiggled slightly in her attempts to free herself, but she was otherwise lodged in place.

“Darn it… Ugh, this is going to ruin the photos…” She sighed, lamenting how bad a broken vine would make people’s photos look… She could turn the camera to a different angle and hide it, but it’d be off-center, and…

Swan wiggled back and forth to try and unwedge herself, but that’s when she realized something strange.

The vines were connected to her.

The green roots had melded with her sides, without even tearing her suit. She tried tugging them away, but she was tugged with. It was like they were super glued to her or something… Was the magic and tech they used on the King Pumpkin making it fix the damage…?

Luckily nobody was looking, but Swan knew she had to break out somehow. If she just kept tugging, the vines would surely come loose! They weren’t that strong. So she took hold of the vines and began pushing with all her bovine might! Her eyes closed in concentration as she pushed and wiggled, grumbling and groaning at how much force she had to exert…

The latex of her outfit began to creak as her gut slowly began to swell outwards, but Swan paid the noise no mind. That must’ve meant that she was freeing herself, obviously. She just needed to try a bit harder.

“Push, puuuush…!” The wucow growled as she bore her teeth, hands really digging into the vine to give her biggest push…!

Riiiiiip!

Swan gasped as she felt and heard the latex jumpsuit tearing around her. Her immediate thought was that she had been freed, but the sudden cool air hitting her body made her think otherwise. Looking down, she confirmed that it wasn’t the case.

Her body had grown, not taller, but outwards, looking much rounder than she once had. The parts of her body that were exposed between the tears of her black suit were spilling out with her chub, and just seemed to be growing before her very eyes. Her arms were following suit, getting lifted up from her sides just from how round they were getting…

“H-Hello?” Swan called out, too nervous to really speak up, not wanting to be seen, but desperately needing assistance. She could see the glint of her phone between her breasts, but she just… couldn’t… reach!

Heavier and heavier she grew, she could feel all her weight shifting as she wiggled in place, her huge ass sinking against the soil while more rips and tears filled the air about her. The pink heart-shaped breastplate she wore quivered for a good while, before popping off with a startled moo; her breasts now openly exposed to the air, while the money she had gained flew with the wind and her phone fell, bouncing off her tummy with a dull thud, and landing on the ground before her.

“H-Heeeelp…!” She cried out a little louder now, panting as she felt the pressure within rising. She felt so full and big… “I-I’m… I’m turning…”

The brown on her body was slowly shifting color while she grew. What was once a brilliant shade that seemed reminiscent of a light chocolate was turning… orange. A dull orange at first that gradually got brighter the more she stared. The vines that she was sitting shifted against her, small tendrils moving up and down her body, and she could feel them wrapping around her arms and legs. That only sped up the growing process, like she was just being given more and more nutrients from her new roots. Her body was pushing up against the King Pumpkin, forced to roll on her side and backwards slightly to give them both room to stand. She could no longer see what was in front of her any longer; only the skies above, and her bust below.

Her limbs kicked helplessly in their binds as she whined, her body having grown round to the point where she rivaled her previous height while standing. The orange on her body had solidified, leaving no previous traces of her previous color, while her body texture even hardened. Grooves pushed in against her, giving her more of a lumpy, rounded appearance, round and orange with her new green roots ensuring her vitality…

A little rabbit girl in a Little Red Riding-Hood costume ran up to the pair of pumpkins that seemed to be the crowning attraction of the pumpkin patch. The King Pumpkin, as the sign had labeled, was tall and imposing, with a super cute crown on, and a long robe that really made him seem regal. He towered above all the others in the patch, but the one next to him rivalled his size slightly.

If that was the king, then this must’ve been the queen? She wasn’t dressed nearly as nicely as him, with shreds of black clothing adorning her, but she did have a cute pink heart stuck in the ground in front of her…

“Mommy, mommy! Can I have my picture with the king an’ queen?” she called to her family, pointing at the pair of overgrown gourds before her. Her mother nodded, looking around for someone to pay for the photo… but nobody was around.

“I guess it’s a do it yourself sort of deal…” The mother saw the camera and got behind its lens, carefully shifting it over to keep her daughter in the center between the pieces of produce. Her daughter held her basket close to herself with a smile, making sure her hood was fitting well around her ears. There was a snap of the camera, and a little whirr as the photo slid out on the slick paper.

“Yay! Can we take one of these home?” The daughter asked, putting her hand against the rounded form of the smaller one, and she swore she could hear someone mumble something… But that didn’t make sense. Pumpkins couldn’t talk!

“Hehe, we’ll see. Maybe if we find one of the girls running this, we can give them an offer,” her mother laughed as she took the photo and her daughter’s hand, leading her off and away to their next attraction.

Swan groaned softly to herself as she looked up at the evening’s October sky, a soft orange eclipsed by many soft clouds. At least people were enjoying themselves, she mused mentally to herself, her face having gotten too wide for her to fully make sentences. Casey would have a way to fix this…

Casey crossed her arms, leaning against the wooden fence that kept all the animals contained. Why was money so hard to come across? Why did her gig at the diner have to fail? It was pretty good job, the patrons liked her despite her thoughts towards them and their attitudes, so she got a ton of tips…

“Baaaah!” A sheep bleated near her, interrupting her momentary brooding to make her sigh.

The self-proclaimed scientific genius of the city, reduced to caring for dumb, smelly animals.

People were very attracted to the petting zoo. She guessed that they were just really into this sort of thing. There were a couple cows, in one of the pens, a horse, a few chickens, two sheep, and a donkey. Casey had to admit, most of the animals were fine. The chickens were loud but throw some seed their way and they chilled out. The cows were docile and almost cute, making it clear where the bulk of Swan’s personality came from, and the horse was well trained. Obsidian did a good job getting them most of these animals. She wasn’t sure how he did it, but it could definitely be worse.

But where the hell did he get this donkey?!

This damn donkey was the epitome of the moniker ‘ass’. He had such an attitude to her, refused to listen to her, it would nip at anyone who tried to pet it, and she swore that she saw him roll his eyes at her! The customers didn’t like him either, often electing to go to the other animals instead. She couldn’t blame them; she was spending most of her time around the sheep and cows herself.

“Shouldn’t you be a farmer or something?” A teen boy walked up to her with his arms crossed. She was waiting for new people to come up, but all her customers were already in the pens with the animals, so she was taking the time to relax.

“Shouldn’t you be doing delinquent stuff or something?” Casey retorted with a dull smirk, tail flicking behind her. “Overalls are uncomfortable and I hold myself to a higher standard than ‘farmer hick’ style.”

“A higher standard? You’re hanging around smelly animals tonight. Don’t most girls your age have like, dates and stuff?” The little shit smirked in return, looking for any way to dig into Casey’s skin.

God, this is why she stayed home most of the time.

“Dates are sort of a waste,” she shrugged, rubbing her arms slowly to get some more heat back into them.

“Sounds like you just can’t get one,” he countered.

Casey narrowed her eyes at him, feeling a nerve twitch in the back of her head. This was going nowhere. Dates just didn’t interest her! She didn’t have to defend her views with this brat!

“You interested in petting some animals or what? Or are you just here to flirt?” Casey stood up straighter, putting her hands in her lab coat pockets. Back to business.

“Flirt? With you, granny? Nah, guess I’ll pet one of these things…” He snickered, looking out over the selection to figure out which he wanted. His ‘granny’ comment did strike a nerve, making her tail lash gently against the fence, but she didn’t say anything otherwise. “What about that ass?”

Of course, he wanted to pet the worst one, Casey thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, walking over to the donkey’s pen with the boy in tow. “Very well. That’ll be ten dollars, and I’ll show you how to feed it.”

Once they got to the donkey’s pin, the boy forked over his cash, that Casey slipped away with at least a little smug satisfaction. He would pay for her next invention, and for that and that alone, she was thankful. A bucket was placed near the pen, and Casey reached her hand in. Inside was a good amount of feed for each animal. Generic, store bought feed, but the animals seemed to like it.

Casey felt completely gross after touching it, and she kept a small bottle of hand sanitizer in her pocket for when she was finished eating them.

“So, this one is a bit ornery, so you want to take it slow,” Casey warned him as she opened the gate and stepped through, leading the boy in as the donkey took immediate notice of them. He didn’t seem to care at first, but once he smelled the food she had, he looked up and finally watched them. “Now, it’s simple. Ever pet a dog? Sort of the same thing. Just lean your hand in, let him sniff it, let him get comfortable with you, and while he’s eating it, slowly… pet… his head.”

She began the demonstration that it felt like she had done way too many times since starting her shift. Her hand went out, the donkey began to sniff it, and by the time she was about to explain what was going to happen next, something sudden happened.

Chomp!

The donkey’s big dumb mouth opened up wide and his dumb teeth sank into Casey’s hand. Damn creature was way too hungry!

“Eeeep!” Casey squealed, quickly retreating her hand as the feed spilled onto the ground. The donkey, seemingly satisfied with the outcome, leaned down and began to eat the fallen food, while the boy laughed behind her.

“Modern animal whisperer! You must not be dressed as a vet this Halloween,” he snickered, clutching his sides at the display while Casey nursed her injury. She could see the marks dug deep in her hand, each individual tooth shown like a connect the dots puzzle.

“Smart ass,” she hissed between her gritted teeth, wiping her hand off on the side of her coat. Gods, she could feel the injury throbbing. No blood had been drawn, but that didn’t really help matters any. She didn’t have any of her first aid supplies here, so she’d just have to buckle down and bear it. “Try your hand at it, if you’re so snide.”

The boy shrugged, reaching outside the fence and grabbing a smaller handful of food. He waited for the ass to be finished with his meal, before he moved in, the animal sniffing his palm gently, before starting to eat right out of the palm of his hand.

Casey narrowed her eyes at the beast. She swore it was smirking at her. Then she saw the boy and realized that he was actually smirking at him. Big deal! You can pet a dumb animal, she mentally growled, not wanting to get into some actual argument with this kid.

“This isn’t so hard. Guess you really suck at this,” he laughed, moving his other hand to stroke along the donkey’s head, shifting around to rub the back of his ears. The donkey seemed to enjoy the treatment, even leaning against his hand like a dog would. “Wanna try again? I think I got a good hold on him~”

Taunting little…

“No, no, I’m fine. The faster I’m out of this fence, the better,” she leaned back against the wooden fence, crossing her legs as she did a quick sweep of the pens. Everyone seemed to be having a decent time…

But why was it suddenly so hot?

Her scales felt so itchy… This dry air was absolutely killing her! Her claws dug at the sleeves of her coat, teeth gritting together. Her body was absolutely on fire… Her tail lashed behind her and she hunched forward, the itching starting to trail from her arms to her torso and stomach. She could feel her clothes starting to tear under the strength of her draconic claws, but she didn’t care. This was some sort of torture.

“Allergic reaction…?” She hissed, feeling her stomach getting exposed to the air as her button up shirt began getting torn in her animalistic itching. “N-Nonsense, it couldn’t be this fast…!”

“… Lady, are you okay?” The boy piped up, noticing the distress that Casey seemed to be in finally.

“Ugh! D-Don’t speak, I need to focus,” she growled and shook her head, panting. Finally, she had access to her scales, and the relief of scratching her scales was only marginally satisfying! The rest of her body was still on fire! With a dull roar, she whipped her coat off and tossed it aside, letting it fall in the mud as she scratched at her arms while rolling her sleeves off.

“Fever? No, too sudden, symptoms… S-Symptoms are… skin irritation, nerves… nerve damage…? Trembling… Can’t stop…” She grit her teeth, looking down at her dark black arms for any signs of irritation. Usually, some redness or peeling of her scales would be the main sign of this…

But strangely enough, her arms were turning more of a grey tone.

And growing fur at that.

“What… the…?” She stammered, holding her arms out in front of herself as she stared in shock. The grey was trailing up and down her arms, spreading before her very eyes. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she turned on the selfie camera and checked the image. How fast was this growth spreading?

Very fast.

Her cleavage and neck were already coated in it, and it was already going along the underside of her snout, along her face… Until it seemed that most of her upper half was covered in her new layer of fur.

“Is this some kinda trick?” The boy glared, crossing his arms as he watched on with the donkey at his side.

“I can assure you that it’s not! I… Nnnh…” Casey doubled over, falling on all fours in the mud as she felt painful changes within. Things were shifting, moving; she’s been transformed before, but this… What had caused it?!

Though trembling breaths, she stared at her hands, and the throbbing red mark that was the bite embedded in one of them.

The donkey!

She looked up, catching its gaze as she glared back at it, feeling her hands start to shift the bones around.

“Y-You! You did this to meee-hawww!” Casey shouted, her voice turning into a bray as it lingered… Her eyes went wide, freezing as she stared down at herself. The transformation was happening fast, if she could just get back to her lab, she could use her reset device to set herself back…

But the lab was at least a 30 minute drive away, and there was no way she was moving from this pen without help…

“Guess you’re a donkey for Halloween instead,” the boy snickered, stepping closer to get a better look at her. Casey spat at him, noticing just how wide her snout had gotten, feeling her fangs growing, getting… wider… Her once carnivorous draconic fangs were replaced with dull, herbivore equine teeth.

“Smartass! G-Get help! My c-hawww!-lleague Swan is by the patch, she can-…!” A sudden pain hit her spine and made her tail stick straight up, before the massive length rapidly shrunk in girth and length. The spikes rounded off to a fluffy white tip, while the fur spread down the length up to the tip, leaving a limp tail swishing between her legs.

“Whaaat was that?” The boy chuckled, going to her lab coat and fishing out the money she had earned. “Sorry, I don’t understand animals, granny.”

“I’m se-heeeee!-rious!” She whined, panting as her ears elongated, growing long and floppy before swinging down and gently slapping against the sides of her face.

Her body, her senses, everything was going haywire. Her perspective was insane. She tried standing up, but her whole center of balance was off. Casey couldn’t even hope to stand on her back legs anymore, her bones having shifted and moved to accommodate her new quadruped body.

Calm, calm. Remain calm. The itching was gone, and that was… good? Yes, remain positive, focus on the positives, and not the fact her vocabulary is rapidly leaving her. Not the fact her hands are shifting into hooves.

Her hooves pressed against the mud, trying to grab her phone out of it and get the contact screen back up. Casey needed to get a call out, but her hooves wouldn’t register on the touch screen! She pressed the uncoordinated things against the glass surface repeatedly until it began to crack, making her bray in fear before stepping back, her ass thumping right against the pen. The screen was on, and the camera was still running.

Staring back at her was a jenny in people’s clothes. A regular old, feral animal. Her fur was a darker grey, while her mane was a snowy white, while her icy blue eyes stared back at herself, maw agape in shock.

“Sheesh, who put clothes on this donkey?” She heard the boy say, looking up at the lad who was now standing much taller above him. She had even shrunk down a bit too… So much was changing without her even realizing it. What was there originally, and what remained…?

Bit by bit, the boy tugged the clothes off her body, the new jenny braying and snorting in annoyance and slight anger, but she was more entranced by her own sight in the camera. There was no way around it; that was her now. She didn’t know how to change back, and it’d be a while until she’d even get the chance to…!

Now that she was naked, she could even see her breasts, the last remnant of her humanity, had shifted down, taken its now anatomically correct place between her back legs.

Her eyes looked up at the boy, folding her old clothes and setting them down outside the pen, with her white bra and panties on display on top. She’d normally be mortified about this, having such a privacy violation done to her, but her passive donkey mind was finding it harder to get riled up about such things.

“I think I’ll take over running this…” He snickered as he left the pen, closing the door behind him as Casey stared up at him dumbly, not entirely sure of what he was saying or what was even going on. Her instincts wanted her to go after him, but the gate was shut!

A sudden warmth hit her exposed sex, eliciting a bray from her surprised mouth. Looking back, it was none other than that donkey that bit her. That… rather handsome looking jack… So strong looking, and tall, and…

She snorted a little as she padded over to him, hooves clicking slightly in the mud as she nuzzled against him. What was she even worried about? She had no reason to worry with this cutie nearby…~

Swan and Opal could figure it all out later…

Opal certainly didn’t mind her spot. For once in her life, she had taken the time to actually do her assignment, and actually set up the corn maze to be something to be feared. The entire field was practically dripping in the magic she had cast over it. Swan had given her an excuse to go all out with her pranks, and by the Gods, she was going to take full advantage of it.

Pressure plates with spring loaded ghosts, eerie-creepy noises that would play the closer people got to the next turn, a heavy haze that lingered over the whole place…

The premium attraction even let her charge a premium price!

Opal giggled to herself as she stood behind the counter, her jar of money practically glowing green with all the bills that had filled it, with little silver glints at the bottom for the coins. Oh, she was going to go nuts with this money. There was this hot new dress that she really wanted… But it’d be a shame to waste all that money on just one dress. Maybe she’d steal Swan’s credit card and just buy the dress with that.

Another family walked up, and Opal smirked, adjusting the subtle curls she put her hair in as she started her spiel.

“Good evening, wary travelers! You find yourselves here, at my domain, the Maze of Bewilderment!” She spread her arms apart with a little laugh, the sign she had above the counter glowing at the mention of the title. Swan complained that it was too ‘extra’, but whatever. “For merely ten dollars per person, eight for children, of course, you may attempt to traverse these cursed halls! Spooks, scares, and creepy things galore await you inside… Will you make it to the end…?”

The mother and father glanced at each other, seemingly thinking twice about the price, but the kids were all for it. With how loud they were about how much they wanted to try it, it’d be impossible to say no! After all, they already were here, might as well dish out the extra money!

Opal loved being able to manipulate people like this.

The father handed over the money, all 36 dollars of it, and leaned in close to Opal.

“Listen, they’re just kids… Is there any way you can like… Give us a map or something…?” He mumbled, not wanting the family to hear. Understandable, Opal reasoned, as he didn’t want them to think he was ruining their fun. But giving them a map would ruin Opal’s fun even more.

“Please, sir, I assure you, there’s nothing too scary in there for the kids if you go the right way!” Opal replied with a chipper little smile, her fangs flashing in the corners of her mouth. “My attraction is a family experience for all ages!”

A loud scream rang out from the confines of the maze, and Opal’s tail flicked behind her with satisfaction.

“I promise~”

The father scowled at her as she put the money away in her jar. Opal simply gave him a polite curtsy as the family led him inside, beginning their trip through her forsaken halls.

“Ehehee!” Opal snickered as she unscrewed the lid to the jar, starting to sort through the cash. Most groups here had three or four people in them, which meant around 30-40 bucks per group! Screw the other girls, she had the best spot!

Her hand moved to her hip to grab her phone. Most people were either eating or at the other attractions, so she had a moment to check her texts.

Her phone wasn’t there though… Oh, duh, she’s wearing a costume. There’s no pockets! She must’ve left it on her vanity. That’d make sense. She should have enough time to just walk over and-

Wait, why couldn’t she move her legs?

Her body shifted to lean down, wondering if her heels got stuck in something… Only to see that she was buried up to her ankles in the dirt!

“Oh, filthy…” She hissed, reaching down and grabbing at her legs to try and tug them out, but they were stuck! It was like quicksand, but she didn’t seem to be sinking down any further. Strange… No matter, she could just use a teleportation spell to get out of the ground! Holding her hands out at her sides, she channeled her mana through her palms, hands glowing a glittery pink, and then… Snap!

… Nothing.

“Ooookay…” Opal frowned. She did use a lot of her mana to create all the tricks and illusions in the maze. Maybe she was just fresh out. No matter, she’d regenerate enough within the hour. Just need to put her arms down… Put… her arms… down…

Why couldn’t she put her arms down?!

Her legs were stuck in the ground, arms stuck out at her sides like she was a glitched out video game character, and she couldn’t use her magic. Lovely, wonderful. A small price to pay for the large sum of money she’d be getting by the end of the night…

“S-Swaaaan?” She called out, grunting as she wiggled back and forth, always ending up straight back upright. This was getting annoying. And her skin was feeling dry… Ugh! What was going on?!

Her dress shifted against the wind, and that’s when Opal noticed it starting to get filled out more. Her cleavage deepened before her very eyes, and the fabric of the dress gradually began to have issues keeping them covered. Not only up top, but down below too! The cool air was starting to blow up her skirt, tickling her wider, thicker ass, and her udder was filling up like she hadn’t been milked in days, starting to push against the counter.

“Swaaaaaaaaaan!” Opal called louder, grinding her teeth together. Okay, this was beyond just ‘running out of magic’. This must be someone attacking her, or some sort of curse… Could this old abandoned farm even be cursed?! Heavier and fuller her breasts and hips became, slowing down until they were comically large. The straps of her dress were struggling to stay on, and her nipples were close to exposed.

Okay. Plan. Opal needed a plan, which wasn’t hard. Thinking up plans was her specialty. Swan acted on impulse, Casey overthought things, but Opal could concoct a plan and carry it out!

… Why was thinking getting hard too?!

It was like there was some mental block, and she could feel the panic and worry slowly dripping away from her. It was affecting her mind! She was aware of it, she knew it was happening, but there was nothing she could do! No magic, no mobility…!

“H-Hehe…” Opal giggled absently, her red lipsticked lips turning up to a big smile as they plumped up. She could see the bright red out of her peripheral vision, contrasted against her white fur… Which was gradually turning grey? The softness of it was turning into what seemed to be a much coarser substance…

Burlap…? That was… a word, right? It was getting so hard to think…

Dimmer and dimmer her fur became as the softness was replaced with the rough material. She wasn’t a wucow anymore, she was something… Else. She couldn’t even open her mouth to call for help. Her big bimbo smile was left plastered on her face as a breeze blew through the area. Her hair gently whipped in her face, feeling fake and thin, like a cheap wig.

Not that she could tell the difference anymore. The soothing calmness of being stuck here, posed so perfectly, on display for all to see… Her big smile was to help draw people in, so happy to welcome people to her wonderful haunted maze…!

A woman frowned as she approached the maze, looking around for whoever was running it. Strange. First the pumpkin patch, now this? Even the petting zoo seemed to be lacking someone. Was this festival thing run by actual ghosts or something?

“Mommy! Can we go in?!” Her little red riding hood called from below, smiling up at her as she tugged on her arm.

“But of course,” her mother smiled, jostling her head gently before looking around. No prices seemed to be listed… There was a jar full of money, so… Perhaps it was some sort of tip system? Strange choice of decoration with that scarecrow. She almost felt self-conscious of her daughter staring at it, hoping she didn’t get any ideas. The perverse thing was obviously made by some gross creep, but it certainly looked well made. It even bounced a little and swayed in the wind.

Maybe it even had a broken voice box in it, as she sworn she could’ve heard something coming from it.

“Let’s just, head in. I got a ten I’ll give them as a tip if it’s a good one!” Her mother smiled as she patted her daughter’s back, starting to guide her in.

Opal wasn’t fully aware of all her senses or what was going on, but she had enough wherewithal about her to know she just missed out on an easy 18 bucks.

The end of the day came quick to some, and slow to others. Families trickled out bit by bit while the moon was high in the sky, until the three girls who started the show were the only ones left. Financially, not much progress had been made in the last few hours, but entertainment wise, it was a grand success.

The Pumpkin Kingdom was the most relaxing place to be, and the Pumpkin Royalty that she had grown were a hot spot for people to hang around and take pictures of. It was strange how someone’s phone was just left there, but at least the festival goers were kind enough to leave it by the Queen Pumpkin. They’d find their phone eventually.

The petting zoo was strange. Most of the animals were very well mannered, but the donkeys just wouldn’t stop going at it. The jenny seemed to be enjoying herself at the very least, but that only made things more awkward for the parents that had to explain that they were just wrestling. They never did find the woman who owned the clothes that were folded outside the fence… No reports of someone streaking were heard, making it a true mystery.

The maze was the star attraction. People were gushing about the quality of scares, how perfectly paced it was, and the whole magic feeling behind it. The only complaints people had were the price, which they feel like was at least slightly justified afterwards to those that were actually made aware of the price, and the strangely erotic scarecrow they had set up in front to welcome people in. It could’ve benefitted greatly from an actual greeter, but the costumed scarecrow at least gave it more personality.

People were in general agreement that they’d have to come again next year. Sadly, it seemed like nobody was actually running this one… Perhaps they were just watching from afar, or just were asleep in their trailer. But through word of mouth, the quality of Swan’s Halloween festival would spread, and bring perhaps an even bigger crowd next year.

But until then, the girls would wait. Their transformations would linger, their current forms being their only forms for the foreseeable future. Perhaps Obsidian would come and check up on them, having the answer they’d need to be freed.

Or maybe he’d fall victim to the same curse…


End file.
